Unexpected
by Jolenda
Summary: Tino is feelin very sick. He goes to the bathroom to puke, he's sensitive and eating a lot more. What could all this mean? Berwald takes him to the hospital and they find out what's going on and are happy that it's not anything very bad...
1. Month 1

Month 1

Tino woke up to feeling nausious and an urge to go to the bathroom and started running right away holding his hand in front of his mouth and opening doors with the other one. He almost ran to the sleepy Peter that had just woken up. He looked shocked at his 'mama' running so fast inside the house and with such a rush to the bathroom.

Berwald heard running from upstairs but didn't really think it was anything serious. He was right in the middle of making waffles for the whole family and poured some dog food to Hana-tamagos bowl too.

Peter walked downstairs to sit on the kitchen chair and waited for his breakfast.

" Is something wrong with mama? He was running to the bathroom holding his hand in front of his mouth... " Peter said still sleepy. Berwald looked at Peter shocked after what he had heard. The waffles had just conveniently been ready at the time he told the news and Berwald didn't hesitate taking them off from the frying pan and running upstairs.

" Do not take the waffles they are still hot... " Berwald said at the same has he was hurrying to see what was wrong with his wife.

He ran straight to the bathroom and looked at Tino spitting out the last of his stomach fillings.

" Are ya okay? Do not feel well? " Berwald asked and went to help his 'wife' up and giving him a glass of water to drink.

" I am okay now... " Tino told and drank the water straight away. He smiled to Berwald as a gratitude of helping him and stood up to go to the kitchen. Berwald walking worried after him.

When they finally came to the kitchen they saw Peter still waiting for his food and he had nicely stayed away from the waffles as Berwald had commanded.

" Good morning honey... " Tino said looking still pale but not nausious anymore. His hair were still messy from sleeping.

" Are you okay 'mama'? " Peter asked from him when he were sitting down to another chair.

" Yes I am... You don't need to worry. " Tino said and smiled to the seven year old cuteness and ruffled his blonde hair.

Berwald placed three waffle plates on the table and putted some whipped cream on them all. Tino pulled one of the plates straight in front of him and started eating with a huge hunger after emptying his stomach. He was the fastest to eat and took his plate to the dish maschine and went straight to the frigerator to find some more food.

" Are ya still hungry? " Berwald asked confused as normally the finn would have been full even from the breakfast he had usually made.

" Yeah... I think I still need something... " Tino said and looked at what he could take and finally decided to take an apple. He started washing it with the cold flowing water and after cleaning it he took a huge bite of it. He left to the living room and took a blanket over himself and turned the TV on. Berwald and Peter just looked at each other as the finn were behaving differently.

" I just want to be alone! I hate you! I don't want to talk right now! " Tino shouted and cried at the huge man at the door and slammed it as hard as he could.

Berwald walked away downstairs to find Peter looking at him looking like he was going to burst into tears after hearing his 'mama' shout at his 'papa'. Berwald went to him and comforted him.

" It's okay. Mama is just tired right now, he needs to sleep. He haven't been feeling very well. " Berwald told to Peter who was about to cry.

" Okay... " Peter said and left to watch the cartoons again.

Tino had been acting very sensitively and differently for about three weeks and he's been eating a lot more and running to bathroom to empty his stomach about three times a day now. Berwald and Peter were getting worried also about him going to eat for little snacks even at night.

' What if his seriously sick or has some sort behaving problem. Maybe I should take him to the hospital and get him checked if he does have something wrong. ' Berwald thought himself as he looked at Peter at the same watching at his cartoons laughing at some parts. Berwald went upstairs but didn't hear crying from their bedroom anymore. He then checked the bathroom and found his wife emptying himself again.

" I seriously need to take you to the hospital... This is serious you have been doing the same thing over three times a day and already for almost three and a half weeks. I'm getting worried. " Berwald said and gave his wife a glass of water again and lifted and carried him to their bedroom. He stripped Tino from his clothes and couldn't help but notice that he had already gotten little bigger because of the snacks at night and eating even more then before. He took his casual clothes and carried him downstairs.

" Peter put on your clothes and let's go to the hospital. " Berwald said and Peter obeyed.

" Will mama be okay? " Peter asked almost crying.

" Yes he will... He just seems to be very sick. " Berwald said and looked at Tino who had already fallen asleep in his hands. He hadn't slept well and were tired already. The trio walked out of the door and Peter locked the door and even confirmed it definitely was locked. After that he ran to the car his dad had already turned on and Tino sleeping in the backseat under a blanket. Peter looked at his mama worried.

As they had arrived Berwald lifted his wife and carried him inside in the blanket. People were looking at them as they went to the lin and Berwald told that Tino had been puking and eating much more and behaving weirdly already for almost four weeks.

" Okay... Follow me... " the receptionist said and started walking and was about to show the room they would go to.

" Put him to the bed and I'll look if he has something wrong with him. Is he your son? " the nice doctor that had been sitting behind the table asked and came to shake Berwalds hand.

" No, he's m'wife... " Berwald told to her and she looked amazingly surprised.

" Mama, will be okay, right? " Peter asked as he were clinging to Berwalds leg behind him lookin at the doctor.

" Y-yes he will... " the doctor said and lifted Tinos shirt a little. She started spreading some cold liquid on his stomach. After that se took some sort of scanning thing and moved it around Tinos stomach slowly as he was still sleeping.

The doctor suddenly got shocked about something and checked the same place again and looked amazed.

" Gongratulations, your 'wife' is pregnant... Though he is a man. " the doctor said still looking at the screen.

Berwald looked at Tino and then at the doctor.

" How could it be possible? I never thought it could be possible... " Berwald said smiling and went next to Tino and kissed his forehead.

" Can I see it? " Berwald asked from the doctor who looked still amazed.

" Sure you can... " the doctor held the scanning thing on that very same spot again and turned the screen so Berwald could see.

" Though it is not big and not completely evolved you can notice a very small heartbeat right there. " the doctor said and pointed at the screen. Tino started waking up already and noticed the cold liquid on his stomach.

" What's going on honey? " Tino asked and then looked at the room around him.

" Why are we in a hospital and why do I have some cold liquid on my stomach? Tino asked even more irritated.

" I took you here cause it couldn't be normal that you ate more emptyed your stomach and acted so differently. Wanna hear the good news? " Berwald told and asked.

" I am perfectly fine even though I have gained some extra weight. And what's the good news? " Tino said and asked Berwald smiling at him wanting to hear.

" Ya are pregnant and we'll have a baby! " Berwald told him happily and looked at him with a rare smile but Tino just looked like he was going to faint right there. Berwald catched him and placed him back on the bed.

Tino woke up after about fifteen minutes and started opening his eyes. He noticed he was still in the hospital. He saw Peter and Berwald and started smiling. Then he remembered what had happened and what Berwald had said.

" Am I going to be a big brother? " Peter asked from Tino curiously.

" Seems like it but how is that even possible? I'm a male! Males can't get pregnant! " Tino asked and wondered confused about it.

" Well ya are and we should just consentrate to it from now on... I'll take good care of ya! " Berwald told and kissed his wife gently. Tino blushed and smiled to him as he were agreeing to what he had just a few seconds ago heard. Peter hugged both Berwald and Tino happily.

" You do look like a happy family... And about to have another member in it. " the doctor said as she had brought some kind of small information sheets for them. She handed them over to Tino and smiled to him softly.

" Yes, we are. And I am happy right now. " Tino said and smiled back to the doctor.

' I can't believe I'm pregnant... I had actually wanted another child for few months now but didn't expect this to happen. I think I love my life in a whole new level of excitement right now. ' Tino thought as he kissed Berwalds lips again and then Berwald and Tino both kissed Peters cheeks at the same time.

" You are gonna be a big brother after a good eight months. " Tino said to Peter as he ruffled his hair.

" I feel like we should let the uncles and Arthur know. " Berwald said as he were carrying Tino through the waiting hall and then placed him to the cars backseat under the blanket. Then he attached Peters security belt and they were ready to leave.

" Yes we should but let's wait for a few months until my belly is bigger and go to their place and to see Arthur after them. " Tino said grinning softly.

" Yeah. Let's do that. " Berwald said and smiled as he were driving back to home.

" I need to get to the bathroom as fast as possible Berwald! " Tino shouted as Berwald were carrying him to the bathroom downstairs. He got there just in time and Tino emptyed his stomach again.

" Why is this baby doing this to me! It's only the end of the first month! " Tino shouted as he had finished himself.

Continues...


	2. Month 2

Month 2

It had been nearly one and a half months that Tino had been pregnant and he didn't feel as bad as in the start. He wasn't in the bathroom so often and was able to cook and had gotten just a little bigger. He just happened to eat a lot more too. Berwald tried to keep him satisfied with the food he made for him until he was finally full.

" Thank you Berwald for helping and taking care of me all the time. " Tino said to Berwald and kissed him sweetly and blushed as Berwald placed his big hand on Tinos just a little bit largened belly and moved it in a circulating motion. Peter was sitting next to Berwald staring at the cartoons coming from the TV. Soon he noticed what the two were doing and smiled from excitement.

" I want to touch mamas belly too! " he shouted from excitement and putted his both hands on it. Tino and Berwald laughed as they were so happy that Peter was waiting for the baby with happiness and to be a big brother soon. Tino looked at Berwald happily and took his head between his hands and kissed him.

" I'll go make some food now. " Berwald said and stood up from the couch. He smiled at Tino gently again and left to cook something good. Tino and Peter loved the food that Berwald would always make for them except for Surströmming. That fishfood just weren't good enough for the two's tastes. They had told him that but of course he couldn't get mad at their opinion since he didn't like it that much either.

Peter continued touching Tinos belly as he was exited about it being a boy or a girl. Though Tinos belly weren't that big yet it could be easily noticed. Tino were also a little nervous about going to show it in public and especially to the babys uncles. And also about going to meet their friends that were from other countries all across the world. They had meetings few times a year and the next one would be just after few months.

" Peter, would you take Hana-tamago outside for a moment so she can do her business then you can also play with her if you want. " Tino said to Peter who agreed right away as long as he could be of any help.

" The food is ready soon so don't stay outside too long! " Berwald reminded the little boy before he had ran outside with the white fluffy furball.

" Berwald honey... I love you and Peter and the baby and Hana... " Tino said starting to cry from happiness. He smiled as he walked to the kitchen. Berwald walked to him and hugged him.

" I love you, Peter, Hana and our baby that you carry around inside you all day long. " Berwald said and kneeled down to kiss Tinos belly. Tino cryed even more because of becoming even happier to see his husband happy. Berwald stood up to kiss his wife gently and holding his hands on Tinos belly again. He wiped away his wifes tears and continued to make the food. Tino looked what Berwald was making and couldn't wait to get eating it. He sitted on one of the chairs around the table. Berwald had made them all himself and not bought from IKEA. And they looked gorgeous. He had finished them just yesterday and had taken them to the kitchen right away.

" Oh! I love this new furniture! " Tino said happily and at the same time looking at them. He admired Berwald and his amazing way of being good at so many things like making furniture and even small decorating things. He even once made a necklace to Tino where he hangs a locket that Berwald had made to him. Also the way of being able to sew clothes without a sewing machine and actually pretty fast, making food, handling pets and children well and at having ***, and taking care of him.

" Oh, I need to go to the bathroom... " Tino told and he started walking there fast one hand in front of his mouth.

Suddenly Peter jumped out of nowhere and hugged Berwalds legs tightly.

" When will I be a big brother? " Peter asked from Berwald looking at him and Hana-tamago jumping behind him.

" It's still going to take a while before that. Ya don't need to worry. " Berwald said ruffling the little seven year olds blonde short hair.

" Okay! " Peter smiled at Berwald and left to sit on a chair without noticing they were new.

" I'm okay now... " Tino said when he came back from the bathroom and noticed Peter sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. " Oh, hey Peter! Had fun playing outside? " Tino asked and smiled to the little boy and sitted on a chair face to face with the adorable child.

" Yes I did and Hana-tamago caught the ball every time I threw it! " Peter told and grinned widely to his mama.

" That's good to hear... " Tino said and smiled at the little boy again.

" Food is ready now. " Berwald announced and placed three plates on the table. It was just some stake and salad, potatoes and for Tino there were even a fruitsalad on a smaller cup too.

" Thank you honey... " Tino said and kissed his husband gently and started eating. He was so hungry right after he had puked into the toilet.

" No problem. " Berwald said and sitted to eat his own food.

" I'm already a bit bigger just after two weeks. This was the second month and the third were to start. I can't wait any longer to see him or her sleeping in my arms. " Tino said to Berwald while looking at himself in the mirror and checking how much he had largened from his belly.

" Ya have to wait for the good things. Especially this one. " Berwald said and had walked behind Tino and placed his big hands to Tinos belly again for the fifth time today.

" I know but I'm just so impatient with this good thing. " Tino said to Berwald and kissed his cheek.

" Ya know that I am so happy to have had the possibility to meet ya and becoming yer husband and getting children just like ya wanted. " Berwald said to Tino and kissed his head.

" I am just happy that I left with you from Denmarks house because if I hadn't we wouldn't be here right now. " Tino said and smiled that he had made the right decision.

" Ya know I were in love with ya since the moment I had seen ya. " Berwald told to Tino and blushed a little and so did Tino.

" And I were just afraid of you, I'm so sorry. " Tino apologized and looked at Berwald.

" I have forgiven to you for a long time ago already ya don't need to apologize anymore... "Berwald said and kissed Tino gently while holding his hands on his belly.

Continues...


	3. Month 3

This one has a slight of other pairings dropped there...

Those pairings are EnglandxJapan and DenmarkxNorway. Yay!

Thank you for the only one review though it was just thought1 I'm happy for so many faves as five and seven followers if I remember right!

Also for so many vies in general... It's only my first story here...

Enjoy:

Month 3

Now it had been two months and two weeks and you could straight away tell that Tino were pregnant. Even through his clothes. Tino and Berwald had decided to go for a visit at the babys and Peters uncles to tell them the amazing news.

" Let us go and amaze them! " Tino said extremely excited with Hana-tamago on his lap at the back seat and Peter next to him.

" Yeah! Let's tell them I'll be a big brother soon! " Peter shouted excited too.

After a while of driving in the car they were at Denmarks house. They all stood up from the car and Tino was getting emotionally ready to tell the news to his 'brothers' or actually show the news. The trio walked slowly to the door with a little dog walking after them as excited as ever. Berwald pushed the doorbell and they heard running inside the house.

" I wonder what's going on? " Tino wondered and looked at Berwald.

Soon Emil had came to open the door and he letted them in. They all saw Lukas holding Mathias' tie and Mathias on the other head of it.

" Hi! What brings you here? " Mathias asked as he looked at them all. When Tino had taken his jacket off the three just stared at his belly.

" Gained some overweight Tino? " Mathias asked grinning a little.

" No, we actually have something important to tell you guys... " Tino said smiling softly not looking at them. The three looked at him being somehow softer and more gentle with his moves and his eyes looking kind and soft even more then usual.

" Yeah, well what's the news? " Denmark asked as Tino turned to look at them and leaned on Berwald who placed his hand on Tinos waist.

" He's pregnant... " Berwald said as all of their mouths just opened out of shock at the same time Lukas even letted go of Mathias' tie and because of that he fell straight to the floor.

" Are you serious? " Lukas asked while walking to them and kneeling down in front of Tino.

" Can I touch it? " he asked nervously.

" Sure... " Tino agreed and Lukas gently placed his hands on Tinos belly and also placed his other ear on it if he could had been able to hear it's heart beat. Lukas had always been caring for his family and he understood that if Tino was seriously getting a baby he would be the uncle and it was a miracle itself to him since he knew men couldn't normally get pregnant. Also he seemed to have pretty good hearing.

" I can hear it's heart beat... I-It's true... Even the fairies told so. " Lukas looked at Berwald and Tino shocked when he stood up and almost fell on the floor.

" Seriously! " Emil was looking at Tino shocked and decided to congratulate them by shaking hands.

" So we are gonna be his uncles? " Mathias asked excited.

" Yes but you know it can be a girl too right? " Tino asked from Mathias.

" Uhh... Yeah , sorry... " Mathias apologized from them and came closer to shake hands with Berwald and Tino as congratulating for becoming parents.

" How long has it been there now? " Lukas asked interested.

" About two and a half months now... I need to use the bathroom because I feel nausious again and this is happening to me about once a day now. " Tino answered and told as a warning.

" Of course you can, Emil take him to the bathroom now. " Lukas said and looked at Berwald. Emil took Tinos other hand and started taking him to the bathroom while Tino kept his other hand in front of his mouth.

" So congratulations of getting a new baby... I still remember when you had adobted Peter. He was so cute! " Mathias said and looked at Peter and kneeled in front of him. Peter grinned widely to Mathias.

" Let's play something! " Peter shouted to Denmarks face and jumped on his back making the bigger male tumble a little.

" Yeah when he was smaller and didn't shout at ya face. " Mathias said and grinned. Then he took a hold of Peter and started running around the living room making an airplane sound.

" Yay! I'm an airplane! " Peter shouted and spread his hands widely to both sides.

" Mathias, please be careful... " Lukas said and looked at him scarily.

" Tino is still in the bathroom puking... " Emil told and shaked through out his body.

" Yeah this happens when the woman is pregnant though Tino is a male. But it's his choice to keep it. You do know that he can't labor naturally and he has to have an operation. " Lukas told to Berwald.

" Yeah, I know but I am happy, not all women get their babies labored naturally either. " Berwald said.

" I'm okay now, could I have some water? " Tino asked nicely as Lukas went to help him go sit to the couch even though Tino was able to walk perfectly himself. Lukas just didn't want Tino to accidentally fall or anything and wanted to protect Tino and the baby as well as he could.

" Emil go get some water. " Lukas commanded and Emil did. Berwald walked to sit on the couch next to Tino. Tino leaned on him as his belly showed even more when he was sitting waiting for the drink.  
" How could it have been even possible that you got pregnant and here's your water. " Emil asked and handed the glass to Tino.

" We don't know either so we are just concentrating in taking good care of it and making sure it will have a good life. " Tino said and smiled softly and gently and it even seemed that a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

" I'm sorry I'm a lot more sensitive right now and I am just happy that you took this so well and are helping. " Tino said as he wiped his tears away. Mathias was still making the airplane sound carrying Peter and Tino looked at them play happily.

" Yeah, I understand you throughly... " Lukas said and placed his hand on Tinos and tapped it a little before taking it off. Tino smiled and leaned to Berwald even more and drinked the water.

" Heh, it's kind of funny to see you drinking water since it reminds from you drinking your salmiakki vodka. It's just the same... " Mathias said as he had already placed Peter back on the floor and came behind them. Hana-tamago had been all the time sleeping on the living rooms mattress. Peter ran around the couch and jumped between Tino and Lukas.

" I want to touch mamas belly again! " he shouted excited and looking at the smiling adults.

" Sure you can, go ahead... " Tino said and watched at Peter happily placing his small hands on his belly and moving them in a circulating motion like Berwald had done before. Mathias grinned, you could notice that Emil was almost starting to smile and Lukas had already a small smile. So did Berwald as they all watched Peter grinning and moving his hands on Tinos belly. Tino looked at his husband smiling and begging for a little peck to his lips. Berwald agreed and pressed his lips on Tinos but not for a very fast one but that it took about three seconds. Tino and Berwald both blushed and looked each other happily.

" So... How has it been going with the three of you? " Tino asked from Mathias, Lukas and Emil.

" Well and Lukas actually accepted this idiots confession... " Emil told and pointed at Mathias and Lukas turned away and blushed right away. Tino and Berwald looked at them smiling.

" I'm so happy for you! It was the same when I had accepted Berwalds confession. I blushed every time you guys mentioned it. " Tino said smiling to Lukas. It helped him get a bit over the embarrasment. Mathias came next to Lukas and took a hold of his chin, lifted his head and looked straight to his eyes. Lukas blushed even more when he looked to Mathias' eyes. Slowly Mathias kissed his lips as he had accepted it. Lukas kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. They both released from the kiss and were looking at each other straight to eyes as only their noses touched each other now.

" You two look so lovey-dovey right now... " Emil said and looked at Lukas who had turned fast away from Mathias as he had forgotten about the others after the kiss. His face was all red now.

" How about you? " Lukas asked to change the subject.

" We have been well too, Eduard taking Peter for a few times to baby sit and to go play with Raivis so we two had time for us two to be together. And the baby. The pregnancy came as a surprise after three weeks of Tino throwing up, eating a lot more than normally and acting little differently. It was a big shock to me that he had been like that for whole three weeks. " Berwald told slowly.

" I just noticed that I could understand you so that means your accent is gone! " Mathias shouted.

" Did you listen him at all? " Emil asked and looked at him seriously.

" Well... " Mathias sighed as he scratched his head.

" What ever. Who cares if that dumbass didn't listen him. " Emil said and looked at him with a little grin. Suddenly Lukas stood up and looked at Emil angrily.

" Please don't call my boyfriend a dumbass... Otherwise you are going to be grounded again. " Lukas said warningly to Emil.

" Oh please calm down... It's not fun for me to see you two fighting about that and not being able to do anything like I used to... " Tino said looking at them seriously.

' Something in his eyes makes me to stop this... ' Lukas thought and sat down.

" You're right we shouldn't be fighting around you at all or Peter. " Lukas said and looked at the little boy who were still playing with his mamas slightly largened tummy.

" We should actually leave soon. We have to go to Arthur Kirkland's place. He is one of our friends now after all. " Tino told and smiled at Peter who had no idea about Arthur being his older brother. Of course Peter knew about the adobtion as in other way where explained to him. He was such a smart boy that he memorized it pretty well.

" Sure, no problem... It was good to see you at least for this half an hour. " Lukas said with a small smile.

" Yeah! It was nice to see you after such a long time. " Tino said and stood up with his back hurting a little.

" Ah... " Tino sighed at the small pain and pressed that part a little.

" Ya okay? " Berwald asked as he stood up himself.

" Yes, I'm fine... " Tino said and took Peter's hand to his and walked towards the front door.

" Well, see you soon! We'll come and visit someday! " Lukas told and Tino and Berwald nodded.

" See you! " Peter shouted while walking outside.

" Same from me... " Tino said and gave them another gentle and soft motherly smile.

" No wonder why Berwald always called Tino his wife. He does seem like a woman though he's not... " Mathias said and hugged Lukas from behind and holding his head on his shoulder.

" Yeah, he seemed like a mother to me with that gentle smile and soft eyes. " Lukas agreed to what Mathias had said.

" Should we try to get a baby too? " Mathias asked from Lukas with a gentle voice. Lukas hitted Mathias on his stomach with his elbow and walked away.

" I don't appreciate that! " Lukas shouted.

" You shouldn't even try asking that again. " Emil warned and walked to the kitchen to get some liquorige and then went into his room to find Mr. Puffin sleeping on his pillow.

Berwald knocked the door of a blue house with a british flag on the roof. Soon they heard someone coming closer to the door. The door opened soon as Arthur had opened it.

" Hey! I didn't expect you! How nice for you to come and see me! " Arthur told and actually looked a little mess. He wasn't drinking though since he definitely didn't smell like it.

" It's nice to meet you too! Can we come in? " Tino said and looked at the brit with his soft eyes.

" Of course you can. I am so delighted to see you here. I'm sorry for being such a mess. Go to the living room I'll be there soon after taking care of myself. " Arthur said and went upstairs.

" I wonder what has happened here... " Tino wondered and took off his coat and gave it to Berwald. Then he helped Peter to take his off. Right after Peter had got his shoes and jacket off he ran to the living room and jumped on the couch. Tino and Berwald walked after him Tino leaning to Berwald. They soon got to the living room and they saw Kiku coming from the kitchen carrying tea and some cookies that had definitely been bought from a store.

" Konbanwa. " Kiku said and smiled while placing the tea and cookies on the table in front of the couch. Peter was first to snatch a cookie.

" Hi... It's nice to see you too... " Tino said and smiled to the asian man with the same smile as to the others he had met the same day.

" This may be little rude but, have you gained weight? " Kiku asked little interested about Tinos largened stomach.

" We didn't expect this to be able to happen but I'm pregnant! " Tino told smiling happily to Kiku.

" R-really? Well congratulations then. I have to be happy for you two. " Kiku told and bowed to Tino and Berwald.

" Thank you... " Berwald said and helped Tino to sit to the couch and then sitted next to him.

" I came just a few hours ago to visit Arthur and I'm going to be here for two weeks. " Kiku told smiling and sitted to the floor like japanese people do.

Soon Arthur came back looking a lot better. He walked behind Kiku and slided his hand on his back. Kiku seemed to blush and looked a little embarrassed about that.

" Hey, did Kiku keep you company? And did you gain some weight Tino? " Arthur asked curiously.

" Yes he did. And that's why we came here to tell you about it. " Berwald said and looked at Tino to give him the sign to tell.

" I'm pregnant and Peter will be a big brother soon. There is only six and a half months to go when it's time. This brings me to a big deal to tell to Peter. Remember when we told you that you were adobted? " Tino told and asked Peter.

" Yes, yes I do... " Peter looked at his mother concentrated.

" Well we adobted you from your big brother Arthur because he wasn't able to take care of you. " Berwald told to Peter.

" Really? Is he my big brother? " Peter asked excited.

" Yes, I am... " Arthur said to Peter smiling at him. Peter ran to him and hugged his feet.

" Big brother... I'll be a big brother soon! " Peter said to Arthur and grinned as Arthur lifted him to his lap.

"So we thought that since Peter is your brother then if you wanted to be the babys god father? Though it doesn't make much sense but since you are related to Peter and he's gonna be the big brother then you should be something to the baby too. " Tino asked from Arthur with his soft eyes. Arthur looked like he might start crying soon.

" And how the bloody hell did you become pregnant I would ask from the god every night if you did not ask... Sure I will be the babys god father. " Arthur agreed and few tears fell on his cheeks.

" Don't cry big brother... " Peter said to Arthur.

" I am not crying. I am just so happy... " Arthur told to Peter and ruffled his hair.

" So, how has it been at your house Kiku? We haven't seen since the last meeting. " Tino asked from him and looked curious.

" It's been well. Nothing special have happened lately. Thank you for caring. " Kiku told and smiled.

" Are you two together? " Berwald asked making Kiku blush and walk to the kitchen.

" Well, yes. You could say so... I do not know his answer yet. " Arthur told and looked to the kitchen.

"So you've confessed to him? " Tino asked smiling to Arthur.

" Yes, I did just today before you came. I was going to go to the shower but you got here before so I had to put my clothes on better and Kiku were just making tea to us. " Arthur told and smiled.

" Oh, sorry. So I guess we came in a little bit bad time then. " Tino sighed because of thinking that they had interrupted their evening.

" No, it's okay. I just did not expect you to come. " Arthur said and looked at Peter smiling and playing with his fingers. Tino smiled while looking at Peter happily pulling and moving Arthurs fingers around. They looked so happy together.

" We have to leave soon so well be at home before it's too late and Hana needs to get his food and go outside. It was fun to talk with you. " Tino told smiling happily looking to the kitchen.

" Thank you, it was nice to see you after a long time... " Kiku said and waved his hand behind the door.

" We'll meet at the meeting then! Hope everything will go well for you in your daily life! " Arthur said and waved his hand as the trio were walking outside Peter carrying Hana-tamago.

" Moi moi! See you then! " Tino said smiling and waved his hand at the same time as Peter did.

" They are such a loving and cute family. Even that cute little doggy it reminds me of my own puppy Pochi though he is light brown. " Kiku said leaning on Arthur as he waved his hand and smiled at the family.

" Yes they are. " Arthur agreed and looked at them driving away with their car.

" Uhm... Yes... " Kiku whispered as he were blushing and looking away.

" Excuse... What did you say? " Arthur asked and looked at Kiku.

" Yes! " Kiku shouted and kissed Arthur holding his head behind with both of his hands. After a few seconds Arthur pulled Kiku closer with his both hands and kissed back their tongues now playing around their mouths.

Continues...


	4. Month 4

Month 4

It was the middle of the fourth month already and Tino just couldn't keep himself together because of the excitement and being more sensitive. Crying of happiness every time he thought about having a small baby in his arms, sleeping, laughing and looking everything interested and picking up the words they would say. They would need to teach him/her walk, speak in two languages and the school teaching him/her english, also to be nice towards other people and actually nations and micronations. Just seeing the child grow up and learn new things will be happiness enough.

' We should think a name for him/her. So I think a good name would be Maria or Marie. I wonder if Berwald likes them. They have kind of that swedish pronounciation. ' Tino thought as he cryed without noticing himself. He went in front of a mirror in his and Berwalds room and looked how much he had largened already. It was pretty much already since it was the exact middle of the nine months. He had to walk his back bending a bit behind already and it was hurting a little.

" Hej... Are ya okay? Just came to check... " said the tall and strong man at the door behind Tino. He were smiling an probably been watching Tino for a while now. He started walking closer and went behind Tino.

" Yes, I am okay... I'm just so happy and exchausted. " Tino told and gave a little peck on Berwald lips. Berwald helped him a little by getting down enough for him.

" Good, then ya should be okay, though I'll still worry about ya. " Berwald said and smiled to Tino and kissed his forehead.

" Yeah, I know you do. You are my loving husband and the babys father. It's natural to be worried of your own wife who is pregnant. " Tino told and looked at Berwald happily still smiling.

" Good ya understand and now I want you to go rest to the bed. " Berwald said and started walking towards the bed with Tino.

" Okay, I'll go you big viking of mine. " Tino said playfully as he went to the bed and then under the bed covers. Berwald kissed Tinos forehead again and then his nose. He then looked at him in the eyes as their foreheads were still touching.

" Papa. Mama. I want to watch TV. " said a little blonde boy at their bedrooms door. Berwald and Tino looked at their son smiling and both noticed Hana-tamago sitting next to him as energetic as usual.

" I'll put it on for ya then. " Berwald said and walked over to Peter who took a hold of his hand. Hana-tamago just looked at the two who left downstairs and then focused on the one sitting in the bed. Her second favourite owner after Peter. Berwald didn't really take him out alone only with Peter. She ran over to the other side of the bed where Tino was and leaned with his front legs to the bed.

" Come here Hana. " Tino commanded and tapped the empty space next to him. Hana-tamago jumped up right away and went to lie next to Tino. She felt happy and satisfied when Tino started scratching behind her ear and petting her continuously. Soon Berwald came to the bedroom again and noticed the happy finn and the cute little puppy on the bed together.

Berwald went next to the bed and kneeled down and leaned on the bed. He placed his hands on Tinos belly and again he moved them in a circulating motion.

" Berwald, the meeting with all of our friends is the day after tomorrow... " Tino told and surprised the bigger man.

" Is it? I guess I've forgotten already. I've been so concentrated with this little buddy here. " Berwald told and looked at Tino happily.

" Yeah... We'll get to tell about it to everyone. Unless Denmark has already spilled it out to few of them. I have also been thinking of a good name for the baby. Not a boys name yet though. But if it's a girl then maybe Maria or Liisa. " Tino told and looked Berwald smiling to him askingly.

" Those are nice names. I thought also a good boys names so maybe Fredrik or something finnish? Weird that ya can think of good names when ya are having a baby. " Berwald told and laughed just a little which was a rarity and his laugh was so nice.

" Yeah... Even Saana is a good girls name as it's finnish. For a boy maybe Väinö? No that's too hard for anyone else of our friends to say... Maybe Kari or Aaro? " Tino thought as he looked at Berwald.

" I think they just sound funny except that name Saana. It sounds pretty nice. Yer names for girls are more fitting then the boys ones for our baby. Maybe we can do it the way that you think of girl names and I think boys names. Is that okay with ya? " Berwald told and asked from Tino.

" Sure! I think your home countrys boy names are a lot better than mine... " Tino told and left a little kiss on Berwalds lips.

" It's already getting late so we should go to sleep already. I'll go get Peter and take him to his room and I'll be right back here. " Berwald said and stood up to leave the room.

" Sure. " Tino said and went all under the covers and lied on the bed with Hana-tamago drifting to his dreams.

' _Tino walked happily like any other day to get his groceries from the Supermarket. Alone without anyone. He went inside picked up the food and left. There were no one else in this world to be with him. He had gotten used to it. No need to pay the food just like the stores were his fridges and like all the food in this world were his. No animals or friends like he had had before. Just him smiling widely jumping around with his groceries. No seasons, it was always winter his favourite time of the year. Only the Christmas day and nothing else. Like the planet had gotten off of it's rails. Like it was little bit further from the star named 'Sun' and that the planet wont spin around like it was supposed to. Still with oxygen and no global warming. It was always night where he were alone. It was like a nightmare especially to Tino. He didn't have anyone to take the presents to and he would get fed up with christmas sooner or later just like he would get fed up with winter, smiling and to get fed up with night. Maybe soon in this world he would lose his sanity or did he already lose it? Smiling widely and jumping. His eyes did seem like he wouldn't even notice that no one else were there. The last thing he needed to notice was that he started waving to air and looking at the same direction he was waving his hand. Like he would wave his hand to someone but there were no one... '_

" Aaah! " Tino shouted as he woke up from this bad dream and at the same time he woke up Berwald next to him. Even Peter ran to the room with Hanatamago.

" Are you okay mama? What happened? " Peter asked curiously as he looked very worried. Same with Berwald they were both lookin at Tino with sleepy and worried faces. Hana-tamago had ran beside him.

" Yes, I am... I'm sorry I just saw a bad dream. Let's just go back to sleep. " Tino said a little shaken.

" But it's already the time to wake up anyway. " Peter whined and walked next to Berwald.

" Yes and it's Monday so I have to get Peter to school. " Berwald told and stood up from the bed. Still looking at Tino confused and worried. He walked to Tinos side and helped him up from the bed and then walked with him downstairs helping him so he won't fall and the baby and he himself won't get hurt. He had to always help him.

Soon Berwald went to take Peter to the school as it was even his first day there. Tino was just on the couch looking at the TV for something interesting and eating pudding and waiting for Berwald to come back. Soon he heard the doorbell to ring and stood up with a little bit difficulties. Then placed the pudding on the couch table and went to open the door to find Lukas, Mathias and Emil outside.

" Hi, so you finally came! " Tino said and smiled to the trio and they smiled back. Suddenly Lukas started helping Tino to the couch and placed a blanket over him and placed a pillow behind his head. Then he gave him the pudding and sat next to him.

" Oh well. Do you want something to drink or eat? " Tino asked and started to stand up but Lukas kept him on the couch and Tino just looked at him a little bit confused.

" You don't need to do anything. I'll take care of that. I actually came to stay here for a while and so did those two. " Lukas told and pointed at Mathias and Emil. Tino looked at Mathias and Emil and noticed three luggages behind the two and smiled. Mathias and Emil both tumbled as they looked at Tinos gentle smile. The both took a hold of the wall and luggages so they won't fall on the floor.

" I guess it's okay with Berwald and Peter will definitely be delighted to hear his uncles are going to be staying for a while. " Tino said and took a spoonful of pudding. Lukas went to the kitchen and took a can of cold water and four walked back to the living room and saw Mathias and Emil already sitting on the couches. He placed the glasses and the can on the table and got a small slap to his butt from Mathias. It was a mistake to be back towards him when bending down just enough.

" Mathias! Stop that. " Lukas commanded and sat down next to Tino. He then poured some water on each of the glasses and almost immediately Emil had took one of them. He loved cold water and always goes to a cold bath or a cold shower. Lukas had often commanded him to take a warmer shower because he would catch a cold if he didn't but he hadn't until now so why...

" So, how long were you going to be here? " Tino asked curious of the answer, not that he doesn't want them to be there. He just wants to know how long they wil be helping them.

" I thought that until the babies have been born. If it is okay with you and Berwald. " Lukas told and took a sip from his glass.

" But it's like four and a half months... Are you sure you want to be here that long? No, wait... Did you say babies?! " Tino said and asked wanting a confirmation to what he had heard right now.

" Yes, I want to help as much as I can with the household chores and stuff like that so Berwald can take care of you and the babies. " Lukas told and placed his hand on Tinos stomach and smiled to him.

" Hey! I want to help too! " Mathias whined behind Lukas. Lukas turned his head to look at him.

" You can take the dog out and drive Peter to school. And play with him. " Lukas said and then looked at Emil. Emil just looked at him angrily not wanting to do anything but text to his friends and be in the internet.

" You don't have to do anything because you are lazy anyway. " Lukas said and earned a 'yeah whatever' grin from the boy. Lukas then turned to look at the slightly amuzed finn.

" O-okay then, well make yourself pleasant but Mathias, please don't break anything. You can sleep in the guest rooms and I can guess that Emil sleeps alone but there are still two beds in the room. You can call to your friend Jia Ling if you want him over. It's fine with me as long as you are quiet at night. Lukas! Did you say babies?! " Tino told and looked at Lukas.

" Don't ask... He's been like that from a while ago when he came back from Jia Lings house when he was at a sleep over there. We don't know what happened but I believe that Jia Ling might have finally confessed to him. " Mathias whispered to Tino and grinned.

" But that's nice to hear! It's so cute! I wonder if Emil is going to agree to it! And Lukas, please answer me. " Tino wondered . Lukas just smiled to him and then leaned on Mathias.

Soon Berwald came home.

" Hej, Tino! I'm home! What do ya want for dinner? " Berwald announced and then asked and saw Mathias and Lukas sitting on the couch and then he noticed the two luggages still there over the front door.

" Ya gonna be here for help or just in my way? " Berwald asked from the two.

" We are going to help so you can take care of Tino and not to think about household chores except for food. I'll be cleaning and so on and Mathias will take care of the dog and play with Peter and take him to school. Emil won't do anything. He's too angst for that. He'll just probably stay in his room with Jia Ling if he's coming. " Lukas explained and than looked at Mathias as to say to take care of the luggages right away. Mathias did walk fast into their room with the luggages as Berwald walked over to his wife to sit on the couch with him. They kissed and then looked at each other a while.

" Tomorrow is the meeting with everyone... I believe that Elizabeta and the other girls are going to be all over you when they hear the news! " Mathias said as he walked back from the guest room and sat down next to Lukas.

" Oh yeah! We need to as them to come here! I can't really go anywhere right now because Berwald won't let me. Only to the hospital to see how much the baby has grown up. Berwald, Lukas said babies multible times. Could try and get to know why he had sayd that " Tino told and looked at Berwald and took his mobilephone from his shirts pocket.

" Berwald, text them to come here. " Tino said and opened the mobilephone for Berwald who immediately followed the orders.

_From: Berwald Oxenstierna_

_To: All contacts in the group 'Meet Friends'_

_Topic: About the Meeting_

_The Meeting place needs to be changed because of really important reasons so come to my and Tino's home for tomorrow. The time for meeting doesn't change but please be early enough. Thank you. We have really important news to tell you all so you better be there._

_END._

After this Berwald got a lot of text messages that all said 'Of course' in many different ways. Tino was happy and in the evening they had a nice moment of cuddling and being happy and talking together about the baby. Jia Ling had came too and Emil had taken him straight to his room both of them blushing. They had been cuddling in their room too and even having a passionate making out session. Lukas had been cleaning the day and Mathias had brought Peter back from school and in the evening they had all went to sleep.

Continues...


End file.
